red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
Propaganda
Propaganda is a 2 parter in the first season of The Adventures of Red Ryder. Part 1 Red Ryder was inside the ACPD building, on his way out, he notices an interupted TV broadcast by some guy wearing a white mask with an Anarchy logo in a red hoodie calling himself 'Purge' who keeps complaining about politics and the economy, like a political activist. When Ryder leaves the ACPD building, he spots a video message left for him by this Purge person, the message says that Purge has left 3 bombs throughout the city and that Red Ryder has a choice: either difuse the bombs or let them blow, Ryder noticed someone atop the wall where the message was being shown and used his grappling hook to reach him, the man reveals himself to be one of Purge's henchmen, who gives him a clue to the location of the first bomb, Ryder reaches the bomb in time and diffuses it, after which, he contacts Angelo, who remembers that Purge mentioned 3 bombs, so 2 still remain. The following day, Ryder finds another one of Purge's henchmen and interrogates him, who gives him a clue to the second bomb, Ryder is able to reach the second bomb and diffuse it in time. That night, Ryder locates Purge's 3rd supporter, who gives him a clue as to the third and final bomb, which Ryder is able to find and diffuse in time, after which, Ryder recieves a message from Purge, saying he's suprised about Ryder knowing about the places he's targeted and still spared them and, suprisingly, isn't disappointed about Ryder saving the locations. Purge tells Ryder to confront him at the courthouse. Part 2 Red Ryder arrives at the courthouse and enters, he finds Purge inside, Ryder tells Purge to turn himself in, and Purge agrees to if Ryder does the same, but Ryder doesn't consider himself a criminal, calling him a "Rich Kid atoning for his fiscal sins" and orders his henchmen on him, but Ryder is able to defeat all of them. An annoyed Purge forces more of his followers on Ryder, but this time, Purge makes things more difficult for Ryder by throwing Molotovs at him, when Ryder defeats them again, Purge fights Ryder himself, but Ryder is able to defeat him, removing his mask during the fight, revealing that Purge is really a 17 year old kid called Shane Aaron, Shane said that he idolizes Red Ryder and wished to become his sidekick, but Ryder insisted that he works alone, Ryder is able to convince Shane that what he has done is wrong and Shane sees the error of his ways and promises to never do anything like this again. Ryder calls the police to arrest Shane, and Shane agrees to go quietly, realising that he deserves it for what he has done. Trivia *This episode is based on the Anarky side mission in Batman: Arkham Origins *Shane later gets his wish of working alongside Red Ryder as a partner in the season 1 finale *Even though Shane agreed not to repeat his actions, another person taking on the Purge identity later started acting the way Shane did.